


A King will fall without his One

by RomanceSucker42



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Almost miscarriage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depressing, Dwalin is Done, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, References to Depression, Rejection, Suicide Attempt, Thorin Has Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceSucker42/pseuds/RomanceSucker42
Summary: Dwalin could handle a lot, but being ostracized by his One was not one of them. When he went to confront Throin about it, he did not think things would go this sideways.
Relationships: Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A King will fall without his One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with The Hobbit or anything J.R.R. Tolkien related. Read Tags, could be triggering for some people. One shot. Read at your own risk. You have been warned.

Dwalin didn’t know how it had come to this. He loved Thorin with all his being, but he couldn’t do this anymore. He has stood by Thorin for years, but this is the last straw. They were at Beorn’s house now and Thorin was outside while he should be laying down and resting. Thorin knew that the stunt he pulled at the cliff with Azog had scared Dwalin half to death, and yet he still wouldn’t rest even with broken ribs. Dwalin couldn’t take watching Thorin slowly kill himself. This wasn’t the first time, either. Since the battle at Khazad-dum, Thorin had slowly started to pull away from Dwalin. It took a long time for Dwalin to see it, too. He kept pushing it off as Thorin needing time, or blamed it on his responsibilities to his people. It took years for Dwalin before he noticed that they barely touched anymore and they didn’t share a bed any longer. He took a small comfort to know that it wasn’t because Thorin favored another. Thorin was too busy trying to kill himself for that to be an option. Dwalin had tried to limit the damage that he was doing to himself, but this quest had been the last straw. It was too painful to stand by and watch anymore. Dwalin was deeply loyal to his King, but he will no longer stand by Thorin’s side as his partner. He had been quiet and distant for days. Watching him slowly kill himself was one thing, but now he was keeping secrets from him and Dwalin was done.

That decided, Dwalin started to walk over to Thorin. He thought back to the last argument they had. It was in Rivendell, and it definitely didn’t end the way Dwalin wanted it to. He wanted Thorin to notice what he was doing to himself, to Dwalin, but instead their arguing led to very heated and angry sex that lasted until the early hours of the morning. And while the sex had been amazing, it had just hurt Dwalin all the more. 

He had reached Thorin at this point, though Thorin still had his back to him looking out at the open field. “Thorin, we need to talk.” Dwalin said gravely. Thorin turned around and searched Dwalin’s face for something that he didn’t find before he nodded and followed Dwalin to a secluded part of the garden. He crossed his arms and looked at Dwalin waiting for him to say his peace. 

Dwalin took a shaky breath before he said. “We are done.”

Thorin looked at him in confusion, dropping his arms to his side. “What do you mean?” He asked slowly.

“I will always be loyal to you Thorin, as my King. But I will no longer be your partner. We are done.” Saying that cost him more than he would like to think about. His chest felt like a hole had been carved out of it with a blunt spoon. Thorin’s reaction wasn’t making it any better. 

Thorin’s eyes went wide with shock and fear, his face going pale. He tried to reach out to touch Dwalin, but Dwalin took a step back out of reach. This seemed to shake Thorin even more, making his hands visibly shake now. “What? No. Dwalin, please. Please, we can talk about this…”

“Talk? Now you want to talk?” Dwalin said outraged. “I’ve tried talking to you Thorin! You just push me away or brush me off! For years, I have watched you slowly kill yourself. Rivendell was the first time you touched me in ten years. We don’t even share a bed, Thorin, we haven’t in decades! This quest is suicide, and I’ve been on the fence about ending things for months. It hurts to watch you slowly die, to slowly slip away from me. But it was the secrets that really put the final nail in the coffin. You have never kept a secret from me before, Thorin, not even when you were supposed to.” His anger dissipated and now he is just tired. Quietly, he said “I can’t do this anymore, I won’t. When we reclaim Erebor, I don’t think I will stay.”

Thorin’s whole body was shaking now and there was no blood left in his face. “Wh-where will you g-go?” He stuttered faintly. 

“I don’t know. But I do not think it wise that I stay.” Dwalin said quietly.

Thorin started to sway now. He tried to reach out to Dwalin again, but didn’t attempt to get closer to him. “Dwalin please, please don’t do this. Please, I-I’ll do anything. Anything! Please!” He started begging. Thorin didn’t care how it made him sound, he was desperate. He never thought this would happen. He knew that he didn’t deserve Dwalin, he never had, but Dwalin had been with him for years. The realization that he was losing Dwalin, hit Thorin really hard, making his knees buckle. “Please Dwalin, don’t leave me. Please! I am so sorry, please Dwalin!” He was having a difficult time breathing, his chest felt constricted and he didn’t think it was because of his broken ribs. Pain bloomed in his lower abdomen, making him want to curl up and vomit at the same time.

Dwalin was really startled by Thorin’s reaction. He had never seen him this freaked out before. He watched as Thorin’s eyes started to glaze over slightly and he started to hyperventilate. Dwalin could feel the pain this decision was causing him, but Thorin’s reaction was making him really concerned. When he clutched at his abdomen and doubled over in pain, Dwalin knew something was very, very wrong. “Thorin? Thorin.” Dwalin grasped Thorin’s shoulder to try and get him to look at him. Thorin was too far gone in his head, though. He wasn’t seeing what was in front of him, but his face was twisted in pain and pure unaltered fear. That alone made Dwalin start to panic. “Thorin! Thorin, look at me!” When his only answer was Thorin’s pained cry before he doubled over again, Dwalin was definitely panicking. He was on the ground with Thorin pulled to his chest trying to steady and comfort him before he knew what he was doing. “I’ve got you, Thorin. I’ve got you. It’s going to be ok, it’s going to be ok. I’ve got you.” He repeated over and over again in a hope to sooth Thorin. It seemed to make the pain lessen a little, but he still wasn’t ok. Thorin seemed to come out of it a little, because now he had Dwalin in a vice grip saying “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please.” over and over again. 

Dwalin looked up when he heard rustling. Fili and Kili had come around the corner and stopped short at the two of them. They paled when they saw the state Thorin was in. “Get Oin. Now!” Dwalin barked at the two of them and they both quickly run to get Oin. Not two minutes later, The boys were back with Oin and Balin behind them.

“What happened.” Oin demanded as soon as he saw them. He dropped down and tried to examine Thorin as best he could. Thorin was still clinging to Dwalin and muttering, so it was difficult for Oin to examine him. 

“We were talking and he started hyperventilating and fell over in pain clutching his abdomen.” Dwalin tried to explain.

Oin gave him a look. “He is barely responsive, Dwalin, what were you talking about.”

Dwalin swallowed hard and looked to the side. Balin took a sharp breath in. “Oin, you're going to need something for rejected Ones.” Balin said quietly. 

Oin paled slightly and looked sharply between Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin. Dwalin couldn’t look at Oin or the boys, so he just looked at Thorin and pulled him closer to his chest. Thorin was still muttering, but his pain had lessened and his breathing was getting steadier. “Please just help him, Oin.” Dwalin said quietly.

“Rejected Ones?” Kili asked. “Why would Uncle need something for that?”

Balin looked over at the boys and sighed. “Boys, go get some fresh water and make up a bed. Put some of that water to boil. Quickly now.” Reluctantly, they left to do as they were told. Balin turned to Oin. “What do you need?”

“I need to examine him better. Stir this together while I get the rest of the herbs I need. When the boys are back, stir some water in it and give that to him. It will sedate him.” With that, he was off in search of the right herbs. 

Balin did as he was told, but also turned to check on his brother. He didn’t have to say anything, though, because Dwalin started talking first.

“What did I do, Balin?” He looked up at his brother with tears and desperation in his eyes. “I love him more than life itself. How could I do this? Balin, what did I do?” 

Balin dropped down beside them. “Dwalin, you didn’t know this was going to happen. You haven’t been happy in years, you needed to say your peace. He is going to be ok.” He tried to calm him down. 

“Dwalin” Thorin said shakily. Dwalin looks done to find Thorin looking right at him. His eyes were clearer now, but his grip was still ironclad. “I love you. I never meant to push you away. I saw what my actions were doing to you and I thought if I distanced myself from you than they would hurt less. You are the reason I get up in the morning, you always have been, ever since we met when we were kids. You have always been too good for me, and after Kazard-dum, I knew you would be better off without me. But you stayed and you kept staying. There was a point that I tried to get you to see how much better off you would be without me, but you still stayed even through that so I stopped trying to pull away. We were further apart then and I didn’t know how to fix it, so I just tried to keep what little I could get. I’m so sorry Dwalin! I know I caused this, but I didn’t know how to fix it. Please, you have to believe me!”

Tears were streaming down Dwalin’s face at this point. “Oh you stupid, stubborn bastard! That sounds exactly like something you would do.” He chuckled wetly.

Thorin was sobbing, but he still tried to talk through it. “I didn’t mean to keep a secret from you, Dwalin. I just didn’t know how to say it. I was terrified that if I said it out loud, then it really could be true. But now I’m terrified I’ve lost it forever.” A harsh sob racked his body then. 

Dwalin was confused. “What do you mean? What could have been so terrifying you couldn’t tell me? Don’t you trust me? Thorin, nothing you could do would make me love you any less. I can handle a lot of things, but you not trusting me isn’t one of them.” He said into his hair.

Thorin tried to control his breathing before he explained himself. He managed to calm down a little bit before he said in the tiniest voice Dwalin had ever heard from him. “I think I’m pregnant. But I fear I may have had a miscarriage.” 

Gasps could be heard from above them making Dwalin look up. Fili, Kili, and Oin were back and from the looks of it, they had been for most of the conversation. “Oin?” Dwalin said, sounding as lost as he felt. 

“Steady lad, we will suss that out in a moment. Here, he needs to drink all of that.” Oin hands over a cup. With Dwalin’s help, Thorin drinks all of the cup and the next cup of herbs to put him to sleep for a while. “I know you want to be awake for this, but it will be easier for me to examine you if you are not.” He waited for Thorin to nod at him before he continued. “Dwalin, think you can get him inside?” Dwalin didn’t even give a response to that. He just scooped Thorin up into his arms and stood up, walking back to the house. The others scrambled to follow him. 

There were a lot of shocked “what happened?” and “Is he alright?” from everyone when they passed. Dwalin didn’t know what to say to them, so he didn’t say anything. He took Thorin into the bedroom the boys prepared. Thorin was much more subdued now as Dwalin laid him down on the bed. He took Thorin’s hand and smoothed his hair back. They just looked at each other quietly until Oin and Balin came bustling in. “Ok laddie, it’s time you left.” Oin said to Dwalin. He almost started to protest, but quelled under the look Oin and Balin gave him. He kissed Thorin’s hand then his forehead and murmured “I love you. I will be right outside, everything will be ok.” Thorin cupped his face “I know. I love you too.” was his reply before he let him go. 

It was Balin that pulled him out of the room and closed the door. Before he knew it, his knees gave out and he was on the floor with his back to the wall right next to the door. “Easy Dwalin. He’s going to be ok.” Balin tried to reassure him. It didn’t really help all that much. He felt warmth on either side of him so he looked up to find that Fili and Kili settled on either side of him. 

“He’s going to be ok, Uncle.” Kili said to Dwalin, surprising him. The boys haven’t called him uncle since they were small. 

“Durin’s blood is strong and Thorin is the most stubborn dwarf there is. They are going to be fine, Uncle.” Fili said. Dwalin pulled the boys into a hug, feeling overwhelmed.

“Thank you, boys.” Was his quiet reply. They stayed like that until Oin came out. When he did come out, all eyes were on him as the entire company was waiting for news. 

“He is sleeping now. He’s on bed rest and needs to be for the next week, but they are both fine.” That got Dwalin’s attenchen.

“Both?” Oin smiled.

“Yes. Both. He did almost miscarry, but it has been safely stopped and as long as he is not put under that kind of stress again it shouldn’t happen again. That is also partially why he is on bed rest for the next week. His body needs the rest to recover.” 

Dwalin felt light headed with relief. He didn’t realize he was swaying sideways until Fili and Kili’s hands were on his shoulders keeping him up right. “Easy Uncle, breathe.” They said soothingly. Dwalin didn’t even know he had stopped breathing until they told him to breath again. He also barely registered the collective sighs of relief from the rest of the company. They saw how shaken Dwalin and Thorin were. If this was them on a false alarm, they never wanted to find out what they would be like if they really did have a miscarriage. 

“Go sit with him, brother. We will take care of everything else.” Balin said, urging his brother up and through the door. Dwalin made a noise in acknowledgement before Balin softly closed the door again. Dwalin stumbled over to sit next to Thorin and carefully took his hand. He kissed the back of it and held it with both of his hands, using it as an anchor to Thorin. He didn’t know how long he sat there like that just looking at Thorin, but eventually Thorin roused from his sleep. He was groggy, but Dwalin saw the second he remembered the day’s events because his eyes widened and his free hand sluggishly and unconsciously went to his stomach.

“The baby?” He breathed, looking like he was going to start panicking.

“It's alright. The baby is alright. You are both alright.” Dwalin was quick to reassure, moving closer and stroking Thorin’s hair to try to calm him down. Thorin breathed in relief and tightened his grip on Dwalin’s hand. 

“Dwalin, I am so sorry.” He started but Dwalin cut him off before he could continue.

“I know you are and I forgive you, Thorin. But do not ever try to push me away again, are we clear?” Thorin quickly nodded his understanding so Dwalin continued. “Good. Because I love you, but I will not tolerate being ostracized by my One any longer. It is not healthy for either of us and it is especially not healthy for the baby. And if you try to pull anymore suicidal stunts then I am gone and I am taking the baby with me when they are born.” He said seriously. 

“I know. I understand and I don’t blame you for specifying that. And you are right, I wouldn’t want my baby around a suicidal dwarf either. But I will try my best not to be, Dwalin, I promise you. You and the baby are too precious to me to give either of you up.” He said his voice thick with emotion. It didn’t magically fix everything and even though they almost just lost a child and they were in the middle of a time-sensitive quest, none of that mattered in that moment. In that moment, everything was alright because Thorin was alive and Thorin loved him with all his being and they were going to have a child together. 

Dwalin smiled.


End file.
